No me olvides
by SakuraCrevellari
Summary: AU. ¿Quién no sueña en este mundo? Al menos en algún punto de la vida, todos hemos soñado algo. Sin embargo, uno en particular dejó huella permanente en la mente de Izuku Midoriya.


El despertar de ese día fue como cualquier otro.

No hubo emociones violentas que le hicieran incorporarse en la cama abruptamente, intentando recuperar el aliento. Tampoco fue una transición suave y llena de sopor. Sólo, de repente, la luz del día provocó que abriese los ojos para iniciar su rutina.

Sin embargo, lo que si fue diferente fue que aún conservaba recuerdos del sueño que se había apoderado de su imaginación durante la noche. Confusos, sí, y en su mayoría borrosos, pero algo resaltaba. Unas palabras, dichas por alguien que lucía más alto que él, y mucho más triste.

"No me olvides".

* * *

Hay ocasiones en que algunos sueños tienen más relevancia que otros. Ya fuera porque estos se graban en la memoria, o porque uno sabe, siente que fueron extraños e interesantes, que aunque no se recuerden uno intenta recuperar fragmentos de lo ocurrido en la imaginación. ¿A quién no le gustaría recuperar esos sueños que probablemente otorgan las ideas para una novela millonaria o la cura para el cáncer?

Ese sueño en particular era una mezcla extraña de los dos, y mantuvo a Izuku pensando en él todo el día. Sólo el final se grabó en su mente, y podía escuchar las palabras como si estas se las repitieran al oído constantemente.

"No me olvides".

Lo que más le llamaba la atención, era el tono cargado de tristeza que tenía la voz que pronunciaba esa simple oración. Sabía que no era real, sabía que sólo había ocurrido en su mente. Sabía que no había nada más que se pudiera hacer.

Pero, muy dentro de sí, comenzó a gestarse un deseo que no iba a hacer más que ganar fuerza, aún si su yo racional le gritaba que era imposible:

Encontrar a esa persona y eliminar su tristeza.

* * *

La secundaria nunca había sido su lugar favorito. No sólo era un recordatorio constante de lo poco cualificado que se encontraba para ser héroe, sino que también era la realidad recordándole cuan solo se encontraba.

Las únicas palabras que recibía por parte de sus compañeros estaban manufacturadas para hacerle el mayor daño posible. ¿Y las de Kacchan? A veces no existían. Y cuando lo hacían, eran todavía más hirientes.

Así que en realidad no había nadie a quien pudiera llamarle "amigo", nadie a quien pudiera contarle el extraño sueño que tuvo y que no dejaba de ocupar sus pensamientos sin importar que los días siguieran avanzando.

Sin embargo, debido a esta misma situación, no había nadie que le recordara que era una empresa imposible el encontrar a la persona del sueño. Y sin ese tipo de aviso racional, no había mucho que él pudiera hacer para evitar pensar en aquella persona, puesto que sentía que era alguien real aunque sólo le hubiese visto mientras sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y enajenados del mundo.

* * *

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas se acumularon en meses y los meses pronto se volvieron años. Pero las palabras seguían sintiéndose vívidas en los oídos de Izuku, quien comenzó a esperar la hora de dormir con ansias, con la esperanza de ver la continuación de aquel sueño que tuvo cuando apenas llevaba unos cuantos meses como estudiante de secundaria.

Pero nunca llegó. Ni la continuación, ni una repetición del mismo. Pero continuó tomando siestas en mitad de la tarde, levantándose tarde los días que podía, acostándose lo más pronto posible.

Lo que si llegó fue la oportunidad de convertirse en héroe, su mayor anhelo en la vida, y con ello vino la toma de decisiones importantes.

La primera fue aceptar el poder que All Might le ofrecía.

La segunda fue continuar luchando por el ingreso a UA.

…La tercera fue disminuir el tiempo que otorgaba a recuperar el sueño.

El entrenamiento constante para poder ser un recipiente digno del One for All consumía gran parte del tiempo que se había acostumbrado a tener libre, y al final del día quedaba tan exhausto que lo único que tenía era descanso sin ningún tipo de sueño. Bastaba con que colocara su cabeza sobre las almohadas de su cama para que cayera en un estado parecido al coma hasta que el despertador sonara a la mañana siguiente.

No por ello olvidó a aquella persona misteriosa, a quien cada vez sentía como alguien más y más real, pero se consolaba pensando en que si existía, podría salvarla una vez que se convirtiera en héroe.

En el mejor héroe de todos los tiempos.

Así que siguió andando por el camino que su mentor le ayudaba a cruzar, y que estaba seguro que sólo se volvería más difícil conforme avanzara.

* * *

Llegó la primavera del ingreso a UA. Los pétalos de cerezo que flotaban en el ambiente otorgaban cierto tipo de magia al ambiente que por primera vez en muchos años a Izuku le parecía cargado de colores, esperanza y oportunidades. Y claro, muchos nervios también, los cuales sólo iban en aumento mientras sus pasos lo dirigían al que sería su primer salón de clases a nivel preparatoria.

Tuvo que pensar conscientemente en cómo se deben mover las piernas para caminar.

 _Uno, dos. Un pie, luego el otro. Uno, dos._

Tan concentrado iba en no volver a plantar cara contra el suelo como casi le ocurría apenas ingresar al campus que no se dio cuenta que iba directo a colisionar contra un joven de mayor estatura que él, quien también planeaba ingresar a la misma aula, marcada con un distintivo que rezaba "1-A".

Y colisionó. Por supuesto que lo hizo, pero ni bien el impacto tuvo lugar ya estaba disculpándose a la figura masculina profusamente.

Fue en medio de todos esos "Perdón, estaba distraído, ¿te encuentras bien?" que una palma se posó sobre su cabello rizado, interrumpiendo sus disculpas y provocando que finalmente elevase los ojos hacia su interlocutor.

Un joven con cabello rojo y blanco que poseía una cicatriz alrededor de todo su ojo derecho, la cual no disminuía en nada su atractivo, le devolvía la mirada sonriendo suavemente, un gesto que sacudió por completo el corazón del pequeño de cabellos verdes.

Y cuando aquel desconocido habló, lo hizo utilizando una voz que ya se había grabado por completo en la memoria y el corazón del de menor tamaño.

– ¿Ya te olvidaste de mi, Midoriya?

Las palabras estaban teñidas de felicidad, lo cual provocó que inmediatamente lágrimas se formasen en los verdes ojos del aludido, las cuales comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas mientras respondía entre llanto y sonrisa:

– ¿Cómo podría hacerlo, Todoroki?

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_ Esto fue... totalmente auto indulgente, e inspirado por una imagen que la hermosa An Bouwer publicó en su Facebook como prompt para un TodoDeku. Y aquí está mi idea para dicho prompt.

Love ya babe. Espero lo disfrutes.

¡Espero les guste! Es cortito, sí, pero le puse mucho amor. Si gustan dejarme un review, son más que bienvenidos, porque son lo que más me gusta como autora. Y si consideran que valgo la pena apoyar en Ko-Fi, mi link está en mi perfil.

Y si no les gusta, ¡es válido también! Pueden decirme en qué puedo mejorar.


End file.
